Undercover Fraternization
by BabyBrown
Summary: "So how's Callaghan?" Sam asks, casually stirring his coffee. Like he didn't just ask her the most random thing ever. Little drabble takes place between seasons two and three.


**title**: Undercover Fraternization  
**characters**: Sam and Gail  
**pairings**: Andy/Sam & Luke/Gail  
**disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Blue...obviously.

**summary**: Sam and Gail have an interesting conversation. Little drabble that takes place in-between seasons 2 and 3.  
**notes**: This is just a little something to jump start my muse and hopefully revive its frozen corpse.

* * *

"Let me guess, you drew the short straw." Sam looks at her over the rim of his cup, tasting the bitterness of day old coffee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir." Gail immediately responds, reaching for her own cup.

"Mhmm." He hums, adding more sugar to his drink.

It was actually a coin toss but he didn't need to know that. Ever since Andy booked two months ago, Sam is even crabbier then when she first met him. Nobody would willingly ride with him so they all played the odds, which apparently _hated_ her. This was the third time this week she got Swarek duty.

"So how's Callaghan?" Sam asks, casually stirring his coffee. Like he didn't just ask her the most fucking random thing ever.

"How the hell would I know?" Immediately comes to her tongue. Well practiced. Well rehearsed. But even she knows it doesn't sound convincing. Her voice is too high. Her cup too shaky. She puts a stirrer in her mouth, chews the plastic, trying to channel the sudden nervous energy coursing through her.

The famous Swarek dimples appear and she knows she's up shit's creek without a paddle.

"Peck, I know undercover fraternization when I see it. You could say it's one of those _'takes one to know one_' situations." He lifts his coffee in farewell, walking backwards out of the pathetic closet they call the coffee lounge. She stands frozen, still in shock, a packet of sugar pouring onto the counter as she misses her cup.

Luke is gonna be pissed. Not so much that they weren't as stealthy as they thought, but because it was _Sam_ of all people who figured it out. Although she's sure he's not gonna be too happy about it getting out at all. Hell, she's not happy about it. This..._thing_ with Luke is easy. There are no outsiders gossiping or exes to worry about. It was relaxed, quiet and honestly, all the sneaking around was a turn-on.

Now that someone knows though, it's all gonna change.

Maybe if she gets to Sam in time, she can _deny deny deny_ until the cows come home, thereby saving the tons of sex she's been enjoying. She catches a glimpse of him leaving a door leading to the parking lot. She runs after him in a non-Gail-like fashion, feeling the stares on her like it's a freaking spotlight.

"Move it!" She shouts, identical looks of annoyance on Traci and Dov's faces as she pushes past them.

By the time she catches up to Sam outside, her lungs are on fire. She makes a mental note to increase her cardio activity.

"Nothing is going on." Her voice is still too high, too transparent.

Two dark and bushy eyebrows ascend, giving her a '_don't bullshit me_' look.

"No really." Gail hooks her thumbs through her belt, trying to convey honesty through her eyes.

"Of course." Sam nods, obviously humoring her. He crushes the now empty cup in his hand, tossing it into a nearby garbage.

"It's the most ridiculous thing I've heard and trust me, after living with Dov, that means a lot. Why would you think anything is going on anyway?" Maybe if she gets a lead, she can plug the leak before it does anymore damage.

"I told you Peck. No one can match my powers of deduction. It's a shame I'm not a detective really." Sam slides into their patrol car for the day, adjusting everything to his liking. Rolling down the window, he leans out. There's an impish smile on his face. "Also, you left your phone in the squad car last night."

Gail starts palming her many pockets, hoping to find her cell phone in one of them. Sam reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out the missing tech. Her ears start buzzing. "You read my text messages."

"Well I was bored. Thought I might get some light reading in." He smirks, offering her cell back in the palm of his hand. She feels sick. Like the time her brother read her diary in front of his friends when she was eight. Anger floods her and decides two can play that game. She rounds the patrol car and coolly slides into the passenger side.

"You know Romeo, if you were having trouble in the bedroom area, you could have just asked. I'm sure Luke can give you some pointers if you need help." She opens her eyes wide, playing the innocent act she perfected at age five.

_Bingo_. The dimples disappear. They didn't call her ball buster in high school because she was great at softball.

"I do _just fine_ on my own." He immediately defends his male pride.

"I'm sure you do." She gives a pointed look to his hand, now gripping the steering wheel. "Two months must have been _great_ practice."

Gail expects a reaction, braces herself for the famous Swarek yell. Maybe for even getting kicked out of the car. She's surprised when he gives a small chuckle, looking at her like he's won.

"You do realize you just admitted you're sleeping with Callaghan, right?"

Clenching her jaw, Gail faces forward.

"Just shut up and drive."

* * *

Reviews please? =)


End file.
